Together As One
by cherrygurl1225
Summary: A short two-shot series in poetic verse about the relationship between Tru and Jack and their daughter. However, when a chaotic force disrupts this balance, can it ever be restored? Can Tru and Jack be together as one in the end once again?
1. Part I: Sculpture

**Tru Calling: Together As One**

**Part I: Sculpture**

**Summary: She is the sculpture. She is the creation.  
**

_Tru's POV_

Molded from non-existence

New life takes her first breath

And then she cries

She is the creation of two opposite halves

Two opposite halves which make a balanced whole

A mold of our bodies

A shape of our love

From non-existence comes the slightest flutter

Within my sacred space

An envelope of protection as our creation blossoms

Into existence

Carefully crafted from a night of infectious passion

Love that transcends farther than I have ever known

More than two bodies drawn together, pulsating with excitement

Between the red silk sheets

To create something from the mold of our bodies

A sculpture of new life

Together as one, we create her

Like a work of art

A sculpture

Our daughter

* * *

But every work of art

Must crumble

Must bleed

Colors drained as a hollow emptiness replaced them

That's how I felt a few years later

When she was taken from me

By my own flesh and blood

By the person who created me

Who gave me life

Who let me live

Even now

Even after he knew that I knew who he used to be

He used to be like my other half

My father

Who used to be Death

As Jack was now

Once loved my mother

Then her life ended, the thread cut

No existence

An abrupt end to her existence

Set up by her opposite

My father

Now, though he is no longer Death, he seeks an unfair balance

Knowing about my daughter

The sculpture created by Life and Death

Two opposite halves

Molding a meaningful, beautiful whole

My precious baby girl

Our magnificent creation

And just as every work of art

Must crumble

Must bleed

He kidnaps her

In the dark of night

Gone is the light

When she and I are alone

Slipping a needle into my arm

Drowning me in a spiral of oblivion

He takes her

He takes her away from me

Away from us

His words caustic, his tone unforgiving

I scream as I hear her cries

My screams are hollow, an emptiness filled with longing

Color draining from my cheeks; life draining from my body

Baby

My little girl

_Don't take her away_

_Please come back_

_Come back_

_Please_

But I am already slipping

Into a warm, inviting oblivion

Sinking deeper

As the blackness overtakes me

The darkness swallows her

And then she can no longer be seen

My beautiful sculpture

At one time, Life and Death molded this creation

Together as one

No longer

_Fin._

**Author's Note: **This piece was inspired by my friend Kati from our many amazingly awesome discussions about art (particularly sculpture), mixed media, film, TV, Tru Calling, and last but not least, literature and disability! Thank you for your insight into creativity I have only barely scratched the surface of. I always look forward to our after class conversations! The inspiration also came from that saying about how art imitates life and life imitates art.

This is my first attempt to try and tell an actual story through poetic verse rather than actual prose narrative. My ideas kept coming to me in short bursts, so I thought the concept was more effective this way. It's split into two parts because some time has passed between the first part and the second part of this one-shot piece.

The last part of this two-shot series will be from Jack's POV. Keep your eyes peeled for it. I'll update as quickly as I can! Until then, reviews would make my day! So please review! Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	2. Part II: Touch

**Part II: Touch**

**Summary: My touch was her intoxication. That's how it started. A simple caress.**

_Jack's POV_

Touch

That's how it started

A simple caress

My fingers played with her dark ringlets

Hair the color of decadent chocolate

The pad of my thumb against her cheek

Her eyes burned into mine

Like a blazing, defiant fire

Defiance against me, against my beliefs

I told her this had to stop

She had to stop

_Stop, Tru_

_Don't run away from me_

Denying everything between us

So I pulled her closer

Our lips lingering, waiting…

Connection

Touch

* * *

My touch was her intoxication

The barricade between us

Exists no more

Dissolved

Into nothingness

Tracing my fingers down the bare skin of her arm

A cold shiver ripples through her

I feel it

Tremble

Not out of fear

Desire

For my touch

Where skin meets skin

Underneath the red silk sheets

New life is created

From my touch

Her touch

Our bodies touch

Time passes

And she is born

A creation from our love

Our daughter

Molded from an insatiable need to feel

Touch

* * *

One night a few years later

I left her alone

With our baby

Daughter

Told her I'd be back

Soon

But not soon enough

For when I returned

I found her unconscious

On the floor

Our daughter gone

Could not wake her, but a note I found

Beside her

From her father

A warning

Now determined to find our baby

Daughter

Save her

I called Davis

Knowing he would keep Tru safe

While I was gone

And one last time before I slipped away

Into the dark, cruel night

With Davis now at her side

I caressed her cheek

Long and lingering

Touch

* * *

Eyes now fluttering

Brown orbs reflected

Into my sky blue ones

Her voice a delicate whisper

Threatening to crack

I calm her

_Everything's alright, Tru_

My voice

_I found her_

My touch

It calms her

As I carefully place our sleeping daughter

In the sanctuary of her mother's arms

Someday I'll tell Tru

How I got our daughter back

From her father

But not right now

They were both safe

Right now

Tears stained the rims of her eyes

Wet drops danced down her cheeks

In the dim light

A whisper parted her lips

_Thank you_

My response a gentle kiss

For the woman I loved

Together as one once more

Lips pressed against her forehead

Gently

Touch

_Fin. _

**Author's Note: **This piece is dedicated to my friend Sonya. I hope you feel better soon!

My poetic two-shot ends here. More Tru/Jack fics to come in the future, but other fics will be prose. I just can't stop writing about them! I love these characters way too much! And I don't normally write poetry because I don't usually enjoy writing it, but this story spoke to me in a poetic way.

Reviews and a bowl of cherries are love! So please review with a cherry on top!


End file.
